Dead man walking
by Marianne Flash
Summary: Lelouch has died, but instead of going on in the after life he is given the the chance to stay or go. He meets the young C.C, deciding to give her the smile she never had, will he succeed? EDITING/RE-WRITING.
1. Chapter 1

A rather tall, slender man had appeared the wind breeze had swept away the large hat covering his face, his ebony hair swishing in the breeze, only then you could see his face, striking amethyst eyes, pale ivory skin, he seemed to be waiting, waiting for someone he had loved so long ago.

"C.C," he muttered into the air.

* * *

_"Another life?" he had whispered thinking of the option he had been given._

_"Yes, to before, the past, I don't know when, but somewhere, before Britannia, before anything in your lifetime,"_

_"And I'm...Immortal...right?" the young newly immortal adolescent asked._

_"Yes, will you take this path to life?"_

_"I will,"_

_"Bear thee farewell, Lelouch, for your new life has begun."_

* * *

When Lelouch's new life in the past had begun, he had a new identity as, Lelouch Lamperouge, the richest man in the little village, living off in a large estate, he had loyal servants, and basically everything he wanted; he could have.

When he heard the time the date was April 17, 1610 a.t.b., a few years, ahem, centuries before, Britannia, around the time where, he would think C.C was born. Lelouch was thankful for no one knowing who he really was, if they did they would have certainly try to kill him multiple times.

And there he was now, sitting underneath a large shaded tree small beams of sunlight streaming through the leaves, he sighed rolling on his side and sliding his eyes close pulling his hat closer to his face covering his eyes.

"Excuse me sir-" a soft voice asked "but, may I sit here?" a the voice asked

"Sure..." he murmured - loud enough so only to voice could hear - without turning around to face the voice.

"Thank you sir," she said, a least he assumed it was a girl anyway,

As a few minutes went by, slightly opening his eyes, he heard a chorus of voices "That's that _slave girl_..." a woman whispered. "I heard, The one from that awful village..." "What kind of man in their right mind; would allow a _slave_ to sit next to him...?"

Lelouch looked up while that happened his modest brimmed hat flew off into the breeze.

Every one gasped as he looked at them quickly turning their heads away pretending not to have heard anything returning to their business, they knew the authority of the Lamperouge name.

Turning back around he asked her "Why...? Why won't you say anything?" he asked the Stanger who sat beside him.

"...Hello?" he turned around eyeing the girl beside him, shoulder length dirty, green hair,

'_It can't be...' _He thought staring at her_ 'It's her'_ he thought while squinting his eyes to focus on her '_...C.C'_ His eyes widened_ 'I found her' _but, instead of hugging her he stood up picking up his hat and brushing the dirt of the hat looking away. Looking back at her he realized she was sleeping.

So he walked net to her and bent down, staring at her with his violet eyes, '_It's her_' the ex-emperor realized. Extending his hand he gentle shook her shoulder, when she opened her eyes, her eyes widened as she tried to put some distance between them, as she tried to scoot away from him.

"You're awake?-" he said, surprised at how fast she woke up, maintaining his compose sure "-good, listen, could you follow me to somewhere, I know someone who'll take care of you," he told her much less lying to her just to make sure she became immortal. In the hands of the nun, who granted her the immortality she never wished for.

C.C followed him just as he told her, she looked down at the ground beneath her where the chains on her right ankle, "Ah, how rude of me your feet must hurt-" bending over he said "-get on my back I'll carry you the rest of the way, it's fine" he reassured to her.

Hesitantly C.C got on his back holding on to his neck, as he carried her, and she wondered 'W_ho is this man...and, why me?_' as if he could read her mind he answered "You must be wondering why I took you and who I am, well, I'm Lelouch...Lamperouge and I don't know why i choose you, you're just different, I guess, I've been wondering why aren't you talking, I know you can talk, everyone has a voice." he said

"I'm a, a slave...everyone hates me...-"

"We're here," he said.

Now C.C was confused, he had taken her to a church, setting her down on one of the steps in front of the church he said "Wait here," and turning around he entered

* * *

"Ah, Sir Lamperouge, what brings you to this church?" the nun said to him. As he walked in the large church.

"I know about you curse of geass, livening the life of immortality eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am certainly not immortal, what even is geass?"

"Don't play dumb; give me the answers I desire!"

Click.

Lelouch froze as the nun slowly put a knife lade up to his throat quickly slicing though his windpipe.

"I'm sorry I have to kill you, but, I have other plans in mind." She admitted.

As the Nun turned around and started to slowly walk away, she heard a clatter. She quickly turned around her eyes widening as she saw before her very eyes a dead man walking.

The boy smirked at the face he received when he slowly got up, showing the mark of geass on his left wrist. The nun gasped.

"Then what? What of it that you desire? A deal? Geass perhaps?"

"No; what I desire is to make this girl immortal, I propose a deal, you raise this girl till she is 16 and give her the power of immortality, you'll get to die, after all your wish is to die as I presume, I simple get what I want, you get what you want, it's a win/win situation don't you agree?"

"Fine, I accept that contract." She whispered.

"Nice choice Morgan," He taunted.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd I do? This is technically my first story help is needed greatly if you can review tell me what I did right or wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!"

C.C looked up, as Lelouch walked up to her with a wide smile.

"C'mon," he said as he pulled her along with him into the church "Welcome to your new home, and meet Morgan."

"Hello," the nun said sweetly as she introduced herself keeping a watchful eye upon Lelouch the richest noble in the small village "Tell me child do you have a reason for living " Morgan whispered

"I just don't want to die!" C.C exclaimed in a low voice

"Then let's make a deal, I shall give you the power to live on . In return would you grant me just one wish of mine someday?" Morgan told the young C.C

C.C nodded.

* * *

That night Lelouch couldn't sleep, worrying constantly over how C.C was doing, he knew Morgan would take care of her, despite her murderous attempt to kill him.

"Lelouch? Are you there?" his mother asked

Lelouch sat up and peering through the doorway was his mother.

"Yes mother?" he asked

She gave him a worried frown. "I heard you scream earlier, and I wondered if you were alright?"

"Oh...sorry about that, I had a nightmare." Lelouch admitted. "I'll be alright you can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. Giving him a look only a mother could give - well, a real mother.

He gave her a reassuring smile "Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"Well if you say so..." she trailed off.

He nodded "Well; goodnight,"

"Goodnight mother." he said.

She gave him one more glance and slowly closed the door blowing out the candle light as she left.

Lelouch sighed. It was hard for him, seeing the face of his dead mother, the mother that died, but, the mother he had now was different, she was kindhearted, sweet, she was the mother he remembered from his childhood. Not the selfish, ruthless woman that his real moth- no, that woman was.

The mother he had now was real, all the time they've spent together was...was real. His father however he could never forgive, all he had done cannot be forgiven.

He started to slowly doze off soon falling asleep.

* * *

Lelouch slowly rubbed his eyes as he forced himself off the warm mattress. Dressing himself and walking down the staircase to the kitchen he saw his mother eating breakfast.

"Good Morning Mother," he said as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Oh, Lelouch," she said. As he walked by picking up an apple taking a bit out of the red fruit, "Can you do me a favor and run some errands?"

"Yeah, sure." he answered.

"Here's the list," she said handing him the small piece of paper "Thank you darling," she gave him a sweet smile before he ran off.

* * *

_Apples_

_Pears_

_Oranges_

_Lettuce_

_Cabbage_

_Fish_...

Lelouch sighed, he hated the towns people only a selective few, whom he had made tight bonds with.

"Lulu! Over here!"

He looked up there she was Shirley Fenette he could tell from afar with her unique orange hair and lime green eyes you know it was her.

"What is it Shirley?!" he called back. Forcing himself to not to cry, not to have her remember anything from what he did before.

"Madame Prez, I mean Milly wants' you to come over!"

Milly Ashford, the noble that shared close bond with his mother Marianne family friends he called it. "I'll be over in a minute!"

As he started to jog to Shirley, unlike before he now had the athletic capabilities. They would always meet up at that tree on the top of Westville. Shirley, Rivalz, Milly, Kallen, and sometimes even Nina, and Suzaku.

"Lelouch; Over here!"

He turned around and smiled a broad grin as he walked up the hill.

* * *

"Miss Morgan?" the green haired girl asked.

"Hmm...?" Morgan hummed while pulling a brush through C.C's now clean green locks.

"Well I-I was going to the market and then everyone started giving me anything that I asked for. When I-I looked them in the eye, Is that strange?" The girl questioned.

Morgan's eyes widened. "That's perfectly normal after all when you accepted that contract you earn a supernatural power called geass."

"Well, than what is my geass?" C.C curiously asked.

"Well Cera dear, our geass is to make people love you." The nun calmly answered.

"Love me?" Cera questioned.

"Yes dear," she paused "- love you." Sugar laced within her voice.

"How do I control it?"

"Depending on your situations, you have to look them in the eye for it to work if I say so myself." Morgan admitted.

* * *

Lelouch frowned as he stood as the doorstep of the Nun; Morgan. He rolled his eyes and scowled to himself, asking himself "_Why am I here_?" He mumbled to himself he walked up the small staircase and knocked on the door.

The door opened "Hello L.L," Morgan scowled as she let the tall man enter her humble home.

"Where's Cera?" he demanded.

"She's upstairs she demanding to no one can see her." Morgan calmly answered. The hate burning in her eyes, as she glared at Lelouch. "Don't go up there!" she whispered harshly into Lelouch's ear.

Lelouch deciding to ignore her warnings calmly walked up the stairs, to C.C's room."Cera? Are you okay, it's me, Lelouch." he cautioned carefully open the door to her bedroom.

There she was, sitting along the walls of her room, curled up in a ball. "Cera!" he exclaimed, running to her. It was then he heard her silent pulled her in holding her close as she sobbed to him he felt wet tears along the collar of his shirt.

"Shh...It's alright, don't worry, it's not your fault, it's going to be okay," the mumbled sadly"I can't, I won't, I-I don't want to lose you too, so please...be okay" he he whispered desperately to the young girl with the light green hair.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing it has made me so happy, now about C.C, well, I can't tell you why she's crying just yet, if you can't tell Lelouch is called L.L by the nun, i can't tell you guys yet, as for plans I plan on updating every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, on a weekly/monthly basis. Yup The Ashford academy is back, just like when Lelouch was Lelouch Lamperouge. As Always Review and give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Ciao Marianne Flash.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother, sorry I'm late!" Lelouch called. Walking slowly to the kitchen there was a simple note of paper with his mother's handwriting that said:

_Lelouch,_

_I'm going to be out late tonight, the dinner is table_

_I love you,_

_Mother_

I looked up as mother had said dinner was on the table, her specialty soup, with a loaf of bread and Lelouch's favorite chocolate cake which is was quite fond of, he sighed picking up his silverware and digging in after finishing the extravagant meal. He picked up the dishes cleaning them off and placing them back where they belong. Walking up the stairs, filling the wooden tub with warm water and bathing in it.

As he sat in the water he thought about the world he had let behind, '_Nunnally..._' he thought.

Soon an overwhelming pain entered his mind, then he felt a vision coming _"No, not again_" he thought

* * *

_"Aha, Lelouch we meet again," a voice muses._

_"Why am I here?" Lelouch demands._

_"I heard little Mr. Sunshine misses his little dear sister," the voice taunted._

_"Shut up!" Lelouch yells giving off his strong glare._

_"Now, now, is that the way to speak to..." the shadow appears before him._

_ Lelouch gasps. "YOU!"_

_The figure smirks, and tosses a mirror at Lelouch. "Here, you can keep an eye on you other universe with this." _

_Lelouch's eyes widen. But before he can say anything the figure turns head and leaves._

* * *

Soon the pain leaves Lelouch and he is back in the warm waters. He drys himself off, dressing himself in his comfortable cloths. He felt something heavy fall into his pocket, pulling it out; Lelouch realizes it was the mirror quickly he watches it incrementally, soon a picture appears on the mirror, '_Nunnally!_' he exclaims to himself.

"Lelouch? Are you there?" a voice calls to him.

Slipping the glass into his back pocket, he walks down the stair case. Seeing his mother, he relaxes and sighs, putting on a smile. Tells her how he enjoyed everything, from the dinner to everything else. Going to bed, closing the door behind him. he pulls of the shard of glass and peers in.

* * *

_"Zero,"_

_"Kallen," he answered.  
_

_She stared at him a cold expression evident on her face her blue eyes glaring with such hate, the way Suzaku's were so long ago. "Suzaku, is this what you wanted? To kill Lelouch, the send Nunnally in this hell?"_

_"Suzaku you say, Ha. It's better this way, the emperor Lelouch's very existence was a mistake, he needed to be erased, Q1,"_

_Kallen froze as she heard her first nickname from Lelouch. "Is that what you are now? A murderer?" her eyes filled with tears "I thought Zero was friend of the weak, turns out that was a lie too,"_

_Suzaku looks down frowning._

_"Are you going to kill her?" she asks._

_"No, I won't she was the only innocent of the imperial family, unlike Euphimia who ordered the murder for thousands of elevens," his voice wavers at the name of Euphimia. "I don't plan on murdering any of Nunnally's relatives, as of now,"_

_"But-"_

_"You better head back to Ashford, the student council will be worried,"_

_She frowns and walk out the door peering over her shoulder she opens her mouth as if she is going to say something, but in the end decides to leave it be and closes the door shut behind her._

* * *

The image fades after that Lelouch realizes that it was over. He sighs, resting his head on his bed placing the shard of glass into his breast pocket and soon dozing off to sleep.

* * *

_"Lelouch,"_

_"Lelouch?"_

_"Lulu!"_

_"LELOUCH!" _

_"Big brother,"_

_"Emperor Lelouch!"_

_"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"_

_"BIG BROTHER!"_

* * *

Lelouch awoke gasping for breath beads of sweat lining along his forehead his eyes widening he needed to see C.C. Lelouch wasn't sure why he needed her right now, so he ran out the house to the church as fast as he could, maybe even faster.

"Morgan, open the door," he says as he pounds on the door.

Then the door suddenly opens, it was empty the door creaks with loud groans, it was empty and gone.

"Lelouch?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, after the second chapter I've been receiving many negative comments how it sucks, or is bad, if you don't like it than don't read, and at least tell me why, besides your comments won't really help me get better, sure you didn't want the Student council to be in there so what, it's fan-fiction. As Always Review and give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Ciao Marianne Flash.**


	4. Chapter 4

(**_8 years later_**)

"So, what's the great Lelouch going to do today," the blonde haired girl said sarcastically.

Lelouch shrugs and keeps walking "Don't tell me, you're going to go to that _creepy_ church right?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says "I am,"

"You've been going there a lot lately why?" she asks her eyebrows raised she smirks "You're not meeting some girl are you?"

"You could say that," he says before she could come up with other crazy ideas.

She snorts "Who wouldn't,"

Lelouch takes a glance at his shadow telling the time, quickly saying while running "I'd better go now, see you later!"

Lelouch quickly jogs to the church carrying a package, as today was Cera's Birthday.

* * *

"Cera?" he asks as he shuts the large wooden door behind him.

"I told you not to call me that," a voice said.

He sighs "Fine...but I still like that name better,"

"When we're alone I suppose you can call me that," she says

"Here," Lelouch said as he handed her the large box he carried.

She laughed "To think that you could actually carry that thing all the way up here while running,"

He chuckles "Yeah you're right,"

Lelouch smiles as she opens the large present revealing a large push toy, and on it read "_Will you marry me?_" C.C cheeks turn a bright crimson as she glances at Lelouch.

"Yeah," she says "I will,"

Hugging him, Lelouch sneezes as her long green hair flicks his face.

"Oops-" she smiles "-sorry,"

"No, no it's fine," he reassures.

* * *

While out the window a blonde, blue, orange, green, red and brown haired people coo "Aww..." and on cue "That's so cute,"

"Sorry Shirley," the brown haired teenager said.

"No, it's fine, I like someone else," the orange haired girl said.

"Who?" he asks.

"Someone," she says her cheeks turning several shades of red.

The boy shrugs as they both continue to watch that romantic scene.

"You know Milly isn't it kinda a violation to watch them?" the red and the green haired teenage girls ask.

"Nope, they won't even know," she says proudly. "-right Rivalz?"

"Er...Sure...I mean...well...yeah," the blue haired boy stutters.

Milly gasps "DUCK!" and they all duck behind the bushes and they all run off. Giggling and smiling.

Lelouch smirks, he saw the whole thing happen, so did his green haired partner, they laugh.

* * *

"So Lelouch who's the lucky girl?" Milly teases.

"Someone special," he answers.

"I ahem I mean we all want to meet her," she says.

Lelouch shrugs "Where's Shirley and Suzaku?"

"Oh, they're off somewhere, doing something, at least I think they are." she guesses.

"So, Lelouch what's she like?" Kallen asks her bright red hair sticking up and almost several directions. Her blue eyes sparkled in wonder.

"Well..." he trails "...I don't know...er..."

"C'mon Lelouch tell us," Everyone says simultaneously.

"Fine," he sighs "Well, she's beautiful, pretty eyes, pretty hair, pretty everything, she nice, and kind, funny sarcastic, elegant, graceful, calm, and cool, she's everything I want and need and-"

"We're back," Suzaku and Shirley both call out as they walk in. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Shh!" everyone exclaims except Lelouch.

And Lelouch continues saying "-willful, at first, she's rather lonely, and detached, but once you get to know her, she's really nice, and-" he pauses "CERA!" he stands up.

"Lelouch," she says calmly.

"Will, you excuse us for a moment?" he says politely. Pushing Cera, and himself out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Did we miss something?" Shirley and Suzaku ask.

"Ugh," everyone sighs but them.

* * *

"Cera, you shouldn't do that," Lelouch exclaims.

"Not like they haven't seen me before," she says

He sighs "At least warn me before you do that."

"Fine..." she says. "You owe me big."

And Lelouch opens the door walking in with Cera closely behind.

"So, this is my _fiancé_ Cera, she goes by her initials C.C,"

"Hi," she says almost shyly. She smiles "It's nice to meet you all,"

They're are all flabbergasted they're mouths hanging open. Suzaku is the first to say something "Er...I'm Suzaku, it's nice to meet you," reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

She shakes his hand and smiles kindly "Nice to meet you Suzaku,"

Shirley blushes and says "I'm Shirley, nice to meet you,"

C.C smiles and nods. "Pleasure to meet face to face Shirley,"

"My name is Rivalz, nice to meet you C.C," he says smiling kindly.

"Pleasure to accost you," she says smiling.

"Um...I'm Nina, nice to meet you," the green haired girl says shyly.

"Me too," giving her a soft smile.

"The name's Kallen Stadfelt, don't wear that out,"

"I'll try,"

"And I'm Milly Ashford at your feet,"

"Very nice to meet you," she says smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, after the second chapter I've been receiving many negative comments how it sucks, or is bad, if you don't like it than don't read, and at least tell me why, besides your comments won't really help me get better, sure you didn't want the Student council to be in there so what, it's fan-fiction. As Always Review and give me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Also the chapter before had some type of time skip, Sorry I was in such a hurry I forgot to add that silly me :3 This is about an eight year time skip after the other eight year time skip (I know confuseing)**

**Ciao Marianne Flash.**


End file.
